1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, for example, a fuel cell power generating device is known which performs a protective stop of a fuel cell by detecting insufficient supply of a reactant gas over a wide output power range of the fuel cell through a decrease of an output DC voltage of the fuel cell or regulates a change rate of a load increase of the fuel cell when the output DC voltage of the fuel cell is higher than a predetermined limit voltage value (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H9-55219).
Moreover, in the related art, for example, a fuel cell power generation control system is known in which a current-voltage characteristic is stored according to an operation temperature of the fuel cell prepared in advance, deviation between a best operation point of the current-voltage characteristic corresponding to required output and an actual operation point is calculated, and the required output is regulated so that the deviation does not exceed the allowed value (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-265683).